This invention relates to game ball launching devices and in particular to a device wherein a football is launched into an airborne trajectory.
In the past many ball launching devices have been provided for projecting a series of balls at regular intervals for the purpose of permitting a novice or professional player to practice the game without the necessity of having available another player to throw the ball.
A number of machines also have been constructed in the past for launching a football into a predetermined trajectory. However, most of these machines were of the centering type for practice by a quarterback in receiving the ball from the center position, as disclosed by Maxcey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,985, or of the type that simulates a kick-off or a punt, as disclosed by Retrum in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,728. Heretofore, no football launching device has been provided which would simulate the trajectory of a hand thrown football, as that in a pass play, for imparting a spiral spin to the football.